Naruto Spiral Chaos
by Cyprian72
Summary: A story of an alternate universe of the world of Naruto featuring his sisters Naruko and Natsumi. Whats so different bout this with regards to canon? Read on and Find out. Not a Neglect and Many changes to canon events and battles.
1. Prologue Part 1: So it Begins

**Finally got off my lazy ass to rework this. Hope you enjoy.**

 **And before I forget, to those who followed the story and/or reviewed the previous version, THANK YOU!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any other characters from other series that might appear here, they belong to their respective owners. I do own any original characters, techniques, weapons, etc. which shall be put on my wall.**

"Skyfall" - human talking

"Skyfall" – normal techniques

" **Skyfall** " – greater beings talking

" **Skyfall** " – greater being techniques

" _Skyfall_ " – normal thoughts

" _ **Skyfall"**_ – greater being thoughts

* * *

Prologue 1: So it begins

It has been 3 years since the signing of the peace treaty that ended the 3rd Great Shinobi War. Konohagakure, one of the 5 great shinobi villages and arguably the strongest, has long since recovered from the carnage of the war and is enjoying peace under the reign of their Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. However, who would have thought that after today everyone's world as they knew would change…

* * *

-At the Namikaze estate-

" **FFFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKKKK**!" screamed a certain pregnant redhead in pain.

"Please calm down, Kushina-san! I know it hurts, but the room should almost be ready!" said Shizune, a brown-haired nurse.

" **HOW THE -BEEP- SHOULD I CALM DOWN WHEN IT -BEEP- HURTS?! WHERE THE -BEEP- IS THAT HUSBAND OF MINE?! I NEED TO GIVE THAT -BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP- A -BEEP- PIECE OF MY MIND, DATTEBANE!"**

"Colorful words aside, he should be coming here to transport us to the delivery room. Please calm down, Kushina or we may have to gag you." said Tsunade trying her best not to do anything drastic while doing what she could to minimize the pain.

"Fine. I'm still killing that blonde bastard though. **Fuck!** " replied Kushina before shouting in pain.

-In another room-

"Ryu, how goes the preparation for the delivery room?" said Minato while arming himself with his special tri-kunai and seal tags.

"Seals are in place, Hokage-sama! Jiraiya and Sarutobi along with a few Anbu are there waiting and Tsunade is waiting for you with Kushina and Shizune to teleport them there." Said an anbu wearing a dragon mask.

"Thank you, Ryu. Hold down the fort with Shikaku and Orochimaru while we are gone and I better hurry to my wife now or you might as well be looking for my replacement." Minato joked while putting on his cloak.

"Hahaha. You better Hokage-sama! And Congrats again." Replied Ryu.

"Thanks." Minato said before running off.

* * *

-At the north gates* some hours later-

We turn to three guards having a jovial conversation;

"... and he was like, "make me", before she beat the shit out of the guy."

"Hahahaha, wish I was there to see the look on his face!"

"Me too."

"-sigh- Thank kami that tonight is so peaceful. Makes me forget that war happened a couple of years ago."

"True."

"Welp. In the meantime, lets enjoy it while we can."

"Yep. With a night like this, what's the worst that could happen?"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM**

 **ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR**

An explosion rang out in the distance, raising a giant dust cloud while a bone chilling roar rang out through the night.

"Nani..." "The fuck..." "Huh..."

Said the three guards as they brought out their weapons and readied jutsus while waiting for the dust cloud to settle.

"What the hell just happened?!" as more guards ran over to see what the explosion was about.

"I dunno, senpai, but it's good that you came!" said one of the three guards that was already there.

The guards all readied themselves as they watched the dust cloud settle. While the cloud settled, they could make out a giant fox that towered over buildings, with two malevolent red eyes and nine swishing tails looking their way.

"Is that..." "No fucking way…" "Oh my Kami..." "Fuck..." were some of the reactions from the guards.

"Everyone, get your shit together and SOUND THE FUCKING ALARM!" said the officer in charge

"Hai, senpai!" replied all the guards as they started scrambling to their positions.

 **WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR**

"Welp. It was nice knowing you guys" said calmly by one of the three to the other two while he lit a cigarette in the chaos.

"Yeah, hand me one of those. Might as well make this our last smoke" said the second while reaching for a cigarette.

"I'll take one too!" said the last also reaching for one.

* * *

-Few minutes before the explosion, Hokage's office-

Jonin Commander, Nara Shikaku, was finishing up some paperwork with some shadow clones when the ANBU commander, Ryu and the third member of the Sannins, Orochimaru joined him.

"Before we talk, let me activate the privacy seal." Said Ryu before weaving through a few handsigns causing seals to appear throughout the room, glow then disappear.

"Good. Seeing as you are here, I assume the delivery of Minato's kids are on the way." Said Shikaku

"Yes, Shikaku-san. That was a few hours ago so by Kami's grace they should be in the middle of resealing the Kyuubi into the children." Replied Ryu as he took a seat.

"Hmmm, Im surprised Kushina allowed it to happen." Commented Orochimaru.

"She was against it but she understood when Hokage-sama talked her into it, but I see where you are coming from. To be honest, something feels wrong tonight despite measures placed."

"I feel the same way. I also have a bad feeling bout tonight." Orochimaru said.

"Ryu, perhaps, you could…. **-** **BOOOOOOOOMMMM-** what the hell was that?!" said Shikaku before an explosion was heard.

"An explosion. Sounds like it came from the north gate!" said Ryu and Orochimaru scrambled towards the window and Shikaku turned as well.

"That dust cloud, you don't think?" questioned Orochimaru as they saw the giant dust cloud.

"It can't be! Shit!" answered Ryu as he continued watching the cloud.

"Fuck! Ryu send some anbu along with your summons to Hokage-sama! I don't know what the hell happened over there but we are gonna need help taking the Kyuubi down! Orochimaru, get the Root division to help hold off the Kyuubi from the populated areas and evacuate the civilians!"

"Hai!" "Hn." Ryu and Orochimaru replied before heading to do their job.

 **WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

" _There goes the alarm! Troublesome._ " Shikaku thought before heading to make a general broadcast:

"This is your Jonin Commander Nara Shikaku! I don't know how but the Kyuubi is on our doorstep! All genins are to get the civilians to the safe houses! Chunins, cover the genins and the medics! Jonins and Anbu, hold off the Kyuubi until the Sannins, Namikaze-sama and Hokage-sama gets here! Understood?!"

"YES COMMANDER!" replied the whole shinobi force through their personal radios.

* * *

-Couple of minutes later on the battlefield-

A scene of destruction with buildings wrecked, torn down or in flames, dead bodies littering the place with some, a bloody smear on the ground, and ninjas littering the place doing their best to take down the massive Bijuu staring them down.

"Squad A, burn the fox! B, boost them!" "Hai, senpai!"

"Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu!" "Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu!"

"Collaboration jutsu: Blaze fireball no Jutsu!"

Multiple fireballs were fired from several ninjas and boosted by the wind jutsus thrown, became bigger and impacted the giant ass fox, stunning it.

 **ROOOOOOAAAARRRRRR**

"Squad N, hold it down!"

"Ninpo: Kagemane no jutsu!"

Several shadows formed and elongated from said squad members before converging and merging with the foxes own, halting its movement.

 **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

"Keep it down, Squad N!" "Twins**, break him!"

"Hai!" "Roger, chief!" replied two people who launched themselves into the sky above the fox, building up a lot of chakra within the war hammers they carried.

"Annihilation style: Raijin's Hammer!"

At the apex of their jump, the two converted the built-up chakra into lightning before landing with the force of a pile driver onto the fox, essentially looking like huge lightning bolts had struck the target, shocking as well as creating a crater and a shockwave that nearly sent the shinobi force flying as well as raising a giant dust cloud as well.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR**

The fox roared from the pain of being shocked and struck with heavy force before going quiet. The twins then joined the rest of the force and high-fived each other.

"Yatta!"

"Alright, lads! Sealing team hurry up and place those seals!" barked the jonin in charge. Before said squad could prepare themselves though, a low menacing growl could be heard from the downed fox.

 **GRRRRRRRRR**

"What the?!" "It survived that!" "No fucking way!" were the reactions that came from the twins as well as several other shinobi that knew their strength.

"Kuso! Sealing squad, back up! Squad N, immobilize the bastard!" barked the "head" jonin

"Shit! We can't sir!" replied one of the N members as they tried their best to hold the fox down though it was getting up without much problem.

"Squad N! Whats wrong?!" requested officer.

"It's breaking our hold on it! We can't hold it any l... **-GRRRRRR-** Aargh!" By this time, the fox had gotten up and charged into the squad, tearing them apart with its tail and claws, as they were pissing it off with the shadows.

"Kuso! Everyone, attack it from all directions! Take it down!" cursed the jonin before weaving handsigns to fire off a jutsu.

"Yes sir!" chorused the remaining shinobi before firing off jutsus, kunais or shurikens with explosive tags attached and so chaos reigned...

 **BOOOMBOOOMBOOMBOOOMBOOMBOOMBBOOM**

"Raiton: Jibashi" "Suiton: Suuriryudan no Jutsu" "Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu!"

"Collaboration Jutsu: Electromagnetic Wave Dragon"

 **ROOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR**

"Watch out!" **BOOOOOOOMMMMMM** "Aaaaarggghhhhhhhh!"

"Shit! It's attacking Squad A. Squad C, get them out of there. Squad D, cover them!"

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu" "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu"

"Fuuton: Dai... **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

"Damn it, we lost Squad B. Squad F, get in there!"

"Die Demon! LEEEEEERRRRROOOOOOYYYYYYYY JJEEEEENNNNNNKKKKKKKKIIIIIIINNNNNNSSSSSS!"

"The hell! Shit, we have to go after him. CHARRRGGGEEEE!"

"Squad G, what are you doing! **-BOOOOOOOOMMMMM-** Kuso!"

* * *

-Hokage's Office, while battle rages on-

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM**

"Tora! Report!" barked Nara Shikaku who clearly was not having a good "night".

"Sir, we've lost several squads including but not limited to N, B, G and H. A huge number of civilians were caught in the crossfire. Squad A and several other shinobi were safely transported to the med bay though we've lost a number of medic nins. Anbu Commander Ryu is trying to regroup the remaining forces but..." reported the tiger masked Anbu.

"Damn. What about structural damage?"

 **BOOOOOOOOMM**

"We've lost the north gate, the surrounding walls and Section A. Section B has taken heavy damage and Section C is likely to fall as well."

"Troublesome. Are at least all civilians and non-combatants evacuated?"

"Yes sir. Orochimaru and Root saw to that and were heading to assist Ryu right after."

"Alright. Thankfully the Kyuubi hasn't been able to fully used its signature Bijuudama on us or else we would have been ashes by now. Any word from Minato and the others?"

"Yes sir! They managed to cause the perpetrator to flee and Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama are on their way here. Sandaime is currently finishing up some preparations to deal with the fox and Tsunade-sama and her assistant are stabilizing Kushina-sama and her children."

"I see, we would have to buy time for them. Troublesome! Alert all shinobi on the field to stall the Kyuubi for Hokage-sama! Send out any reinforcements, those in the reserves included, to them and get me the Devils, the Inuzuka Hell Hounds, Inoichi and Chouza now!"

"Hai! But Commander, you don't plan on going out there, do you? Wouldn't it be better for you to direct the field from here instead of heading out to the field?"

"We need to buy as much time as we can for Hokage-sama and the rest to get here. Besides, I wouldn't be a good commander if I don't fight on the field with the rest."

"Hai, Commander!"

* * *

-Back on the Battlefield-

Bodies are strewn about, with more buildings wrecked, on fire, and injured shinobi are carried by their stronger, healthier mates out of the chaos while more shinobi also show up on the scene and started firing off jutsus and explosive weapons at the Kyuubi.

 **BOOMBOOMBOOOMBOOOMBBOOMBBOOM**

 **ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR**

"Watch out for its…. **BOOOOOOM** …. Shit! Suiton: Suuriryudan no Jutsu"

 **GRRRRRRRR**

"EVERYONE REGROUP NOW! Shit! Katon: Searing Migraine no Jutsu!" shouted Ryu before firing a fire blast at the Kyuubi.

"Ryu-senpai, we've lost too many people. We have to retreat!" said one of the panicking anbus, wearing a rat mask, on the field.

"If we retreat, all of our lives would be at stake! INCOMING! Doton: Earthwall no jutsu!" Replied Ryu before creating an earth wall to block one of the mini Bijuudamas sent towards a squad of jonins, saving their lives.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOM**

"Be real senpai, we've already losing people by the second!" said Rat before throwing a couple of explosive kunais deflecting a slash from the kyuubi away from some retreating ninjas.

 **BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM**

"Our job right now is to protect Konoha and stall for Hokage-sama and reinforcements to get here."

"But..."

"But nothing! If we run, we are gonna get wiped out. Be strong, we'll get throu... Watch OUT!" As Ryu was trying to motivate Rat, he saw a mini Bijuudama heading towards them and pushed the latter out of the way.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM**

As he embraced his incoming death, an earth wall rose up, catching the blast, in front him, saving his life.

"Looks like I made it in time!"

Ryu looked up and saw Orochimaru standing next to a root anbu, who's hands were on the ground indicating that she was the one who saved his life.

"Thank Kami, you made it!" Ryu sighed in relief to Orochimaru.

"It's not over yet! Futon: Gale Palm no Jutsu!" replied Orochimaru before send a wind blast towards a fireball shot by a root anbu towards the fox, boosting it before it impacted with the fox.

 **ROOOOOOOOAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR**

"Yeah, you are right! Any word from Shikaku, Orochimaru?" asked Ryu as he looked to the battlefield where the root anbu reinforcements were dealing with evacuating the unconscious or critically injured shinobi, supplying chakra and blood pills to exhausted and blasting the Kyuubi with jutsus and explosive kunai or shurikens as well as doing their best to restrain said fox with earth jutsus or seals.

"Nope! But I got word from one of Jiraiya's summons that he and Minato are on their way here. Though I assume Shikaku would be coming with more reinforcements to help us out here."

"Shit! We would have to stall then. Kami, why couldn't we have another stress-free night?"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM**

"Kukukuku. We are shinobi, Ryu-san. Every day is a stressful day."

"It was a rhetorical question, Orochimaru. Anyways, should we bring our summons out?"

"I'm surprised you didn't do it earlier."

"I was trying to minimize collateral damage, but looking around us, that's a moot point."

"Kukukuku. Shall we?"

"Hai! Kuchiyose no Jutsu! **-** Kuchiyose no Jutsu! **-** "

 **BOOOOM**

* * *

 ***By north gate, I mean the main gate, Naruto and family always leave for missions and stuff. It would be nice if i had a full layout of the villages so i can point out which section is which on the map. So bear with me.**

 ****Would post a link to the pic of the twins on my profile later on. Would also appreciate it if someone could write a physical description of their clothes later on.**

 **As you'll probably notice, I'm not so good at describing characters, places and situations and did what I could to express them through dialogue. Hope this is a better work than the previous version.**

 **Prologue is still in three parts, the intro as you can see here, what happened with Minato and the others and the finale. After rewriting this, I realized that I need to update my profile as well as the summary for this story. So, part 2 wouldn't be coming for a long while.**

 **I also don't know if I should start working on other stories or focus on this one before moving on.**

 **If you want ideas for characters, weapons, stories, etc or you want to borrow something from me, feel free to PM me. And also, I need a beta to help with the writing and the ideas for this story. PM if you want to offer your service and please have some experience if you want to do so. Imma check your stories and if I love them, "welcome to the family, son!"**

 **Please review, give suggestions to how I can improve on this and uh do you!. Peace, love and no flames. THANKS!**


	2. NOTICE!

**Just to let you know part 1 has been updated. Hope its better -nervous laughter-**


End file.
